


Fusion

by Galactic_Wayfarer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fusion, Peridot is cute and i love her so much, im sorry if format is weird i typed this on my phone, literally FLUFFFFFFF, my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Wayfarer/pseuds/Galactic_Wayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gay self insert trash. Sorry not sorry. But basically Topaz is smitten by this sweet little Peridot that is utterly lost on the planet and decides to help her understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Format is probably gross
> 
> Sorry. I typed it on my phone  
> Ill try to fix it later
> 
> Anyway, im gay for Peridot and there isnt enough Peridot/reader in the world, so like imagine Topaz is you? Idk
> 
> Comments and Kudos would really do a lot for my confidence guys! Id love to hear what you think

Topaz was a nomadic gem, she never stayed in one place too long, from the moment she arrived on earth she had wanted to experience all it had to offer. She had met the Crystal Gems on a few occasions, she did rather enjoy their company, but in all their meetings she was still a rather young gem with a desire to explore this beautiful alien world. Now however, she was older, she had traversed ancient ruins of humans and gems alike, she climbed the highest mountain peaks and swam the deepest reaches of the sea. She was ready for a new adventure, and she had an inkling of where to find one.

When she returned to Beach City much had changed, as had the Crystal Gems. Roze Quarts was gone, in her place her delightful son Steven and there was a new gem among them. One that drew her attention immediately. Peridot was new to the earth, new to the Crystal Gems, she was out of her element, but she had decided to team up with the others to save the Earth from Homeworld's plans. Topaz wanted in.  
Topaz enjoyed telling Peridot and Steven of her travels across the globe, she especially loved Steven's open elation at her stories, and Peridot's hidden excitement as she learned new things about this strange rock she was on. Topaz liked speaking with Peridot, she was entertaining.  
As the days when by, the progress on the drill increased, as did Peridot's relationship with the other gems. Topaz had watched her attempted fusion with Garnet and was impressed the little green gem got as far as she did before backing out, Topaz hatched an idea and waited for an opportune time.  
A few more days had passed since the attempted fusion and now it was a warm evening with a beautiful pastel sunset before them. Topaz decided now was as good a time as any. So she walked up to her favorite gem.  
"I admire you for trying to understand Garnet, but fusing with her can be intimidating, especially if its your first time fusing, after all, she already is the perfect relationship. Maybe you'd like to start smaller?" Topaz extended her palm in a hopeful invitation.  
Peridot looked at her baffled, but hesitantly took her hand, stilts forgotten since Topaz was only slightly taller than her.   
"Garnet knows more about fusion than anyone, but I think anyone can understand if they really want to." Topaz placed Peridot's other hand on her shoulder and placed her own on Peridot's side. "Are you ready?" Topaz whispered, looking down at the flushed gem.  
"Affirmative..." Peridot grumbled.  
Topaz laughed softly and began to lead a gentle waltz, Peridot made nervous sounds and facial expressions as the dance progressed. "Just relax Peridot." Topaz smiled and dipped the smaller female. Their gems glowed and bright white surrounded them, when the light cleared stood a beautiful fusion, shorter than Garnet by a few inches. Her hair was sparkly sea foam green, she had four eyes, a transparent visor covering the upper set, she stood on shaky legs as she tried to gain her footing in this new body.  
"T-this feels amazing...this is so illogical, pointless, but...I feel like i want to stay this way forever.." Aventurine whispered.


End file.
